


Going Out for Christmas

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are overwhelming when you're a Weasley/Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out for Christmas

**Title:** Going Out for Christmas  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** The holidays are overwhelming when you're a Weasley/Potter  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of large building  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 24. I had no idea what the building was, so I just went with a night out for Christmas. 

"It was nice going out for Christmas. They might miss us though. Scorpius and Al walked hand in hand.

"Doubtful. As many of them as there are, we won't even be missed." 

"The show was nice." 

Al agreed. "It really was." 

"We should head back though. Spend at least part of Christmas with your family."

"You're probably right. We should be decking some halls, making jolly."

"It happens once a year. I think you can handle it." Scorpius clutched Al's hand tight. "Besides we don't do that in my family. I sort of enjoy it." 

"Fair enough. Let's head back."


End file.
